List of Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters
The following is a list of fictional characters from Studio Cygnus' romance superhero series Gladiator of Field AceStriker by LittleLulu under the section of Toei Animation. All characters are created by Megululu-chan, and belongs to Tite Kubo's Bleach, Yoichi Takahashi's Captain Tsubasa, Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure, and Toei Company's Super Sentai. Absolutely I do not own anime and video game. The AceStrikers AceStrikers are legendary Soccer Team heroes who are chosen to protect the Earth from evil threats. Each of these gladiators were using different skill based on association football terms in order to fend off against the Apocalypse one by one. Hamon FC football club (inspired by real life team Tokyo 23 FC) is so small that all members automatically enters into the various clubs (like cheerleading club for the protagonist Miyuki or track and field club for Ryoma) as well since each club must have at least three members Protagonist ; / :Voiced by - Minako Kotobuki (JPN), Sarah Wiedenheft (ENG) Miyuki is the main protagonist of the series. She is a 16-year-old hardworking-type girl who's moved alone from Okinawa to Goseigahara, Tokyo after her parents passed away, and has transferred to Hamon Academy due to her admiration of the soccer team. Although she is cheerful and fearless person, she is try to do her best to support her favorite soccer team, Hamon FC. Soon after joining AceStriker to protect the earth, she was given the position of the cheerleading squad by Ryoma as well as her role as a team manager. Her high school sweetheart is Ryoma Asamiya, the striker and captain of Hamon FC. Miyuki's alter ego is Merry Striker, her theme color is pink and controls the power of Light. Main Characters ; / :Voiced by - Kaito Ishikawa (JPN), Gabriel Regojo (ENG) Ryoma is a striker and team captain of Hamon F.C. who reunited with his high school sweetheart Miyuki after parting ten years. He is headstrong and passionate who can easily get flustered whenever someone flirting or refuse to give. He also the Soccer Maker, and loves track and field sport, and his dream to become the "The King of Championship" once he win the FIFA World Cup and Annual School Cup. His family runs a traditional Japanese sweet-shop called Asatsuyu and his older brother is Shion. Ryoma's alter ego is Red Striker, his theme color is red and controls the power of Fire. ; / :Voiced by - Koutarou Nishiyama (JPN), Orion Pitts (ENG) Always stoic and cool-headed. Itaru is an attacking midfielder of Hamon FC with brainy demeanor that can weaken his opponents. As a student council vice-president, he is very respectful student who wears a bookworm glasses. Though he is very popular with all students, he seems to have strong determine in Ryoma's shooting abilities. He tends to make his legs move faster, as well as mastering his tackling skills. He is afraid of water or swimming, feared of being drowning since his traumatic childhood past. Itaru's alter ego is Blue Striker, his theme color is blue and controls the power of Water. ; / :Voiced by - Tsubasa Yonaga (JPN), Justin Briner (ENG) Kakeru is a centre midfielder of the Hamon FC. He looks cute and easy going with a heart of gold, loves collecting tokusatsu action figures. Although optimist, he is able to get into any mood easily, and loves to make others laugh by telling a terrible, but funny jokes. He is an oldest brother of the Kumodera siblings and his parents were owners of antique shop. He is a part of drama club and his dream to become an actor and voice actor when he grow up. His soccer techniques is such that he relies more on acrobatic skills in dribbling rather than running with ball to overtake others, thus being dubbed as "Swindler Mink". Kakeru's alter ego is Yellow Striker, his theme color is yellow and controls the power of Metal. ; / :Voiced by - Toshiki Masuda (JPN), Garret Storms (ENG) Teppei is a wing-back defender of Hamon FC. A big brother-type, he's considered as a somewhat strongest person with a strong sense of justice. As though he being member of cycling club, Teppei loves cooking, gardening, cleaning and shopping so he can makes anyone happy. His soccer techniques relies to uses his body to blow his opponent away without receiving any fouls. Teppei's alter ego is Black Striker, his theme color is black and controls the power of Earth. ; / :Voiced by - Kishou Taniyama (JPN), David Matranga (ENG) Ethan is a goalkeeper of Hamon FC and Teppei's childhood friend. Full of fighting spirit, he has a dependable aura. He's half American and has two older sisters; one is designer of a sportswear company, the other is a fashion model, and is also heir of multinational sports brand enterprises Edidaz. Ethan himself also models sometimes against his will. He is a member of photograph club. His skillful in catching ball relies on reading opponent's mind and knowledge which the player shoots right or left. Ethan's alter ego is White Striker, his theme color is white and controls the power of Air. ; / :Voiced by - Arthur Lounsbery (JPN), Ivan Jasso (ENG) Rinsho is a striker and team captain of Seien Gamma. He is a third year student at Seien Senior High School and is a lead vocalist of soccer team's idol group; COSMO Monoceros. On the outside, Rinsho fits his moniker as Ginrou: The Elegant Wolf Prince of Silver Moon. He is often seen with a relaxed and charming smile, and his countenance is cheerful but confident. Rinsho is generally elegant and kind-hearted, but has a cold temper once his patience reaches his limit. His father is an actor whilst his mother practices kendo. Rinsho's alter ego is Silver Striker, his theme color is silver and controls the power of Moon. ; / :Voiced by - Naoya Uchida (JAP), Christopher Bevins (ENG) (Android) Voiced by - Tomoyuki Higuchi (JPN), Ray Chase (ENG) (Human) A hawk-like android who escapes from Planet Gloria with Prince Victor. Hawk can transform into a handsome man and works as physical education teacher for Miyuki's school under his alias, . He is AceStrikers' ally and can fight alongside them with sword. Hawk's alter ego is Cyan Striker, his theme color is cyan and controls the power of Ice. ; / :Voiced by - Rikiya Koyama (JAP), J Paul Slavens (ENG) (Android) Voiced by - Daisuke Ono (JPN), Chris Hury (ENG) (Human) A wolf-like android and Rinsho's master who presumably killed by Lord Azazel after refused to locate the Super Electron Saints so he uses his fake body to escape from Planet Gloria. He comes back upon Rinsho's wishes for a brand-new power and reunited with his friend, Hawk. Like Hawk, Gear can transform into a handsome man and works as Hamon FC's coach assistant under his alias, . He is Silver Striker's ally and can fight alongside them with spear. Gear' alter ego is Violet Striker, his theme color is violet and controls the power of Lightning. Allies Planet Gloria ; :Voiced by - Ayaka Asai (JPN), Erica Mendez (ENG) A brat and coward prince of Planet Gloria who escapes to the Earth after being chased by the Apocalypse. Victor appears to be shy and timid that forced not to talk with others. Although clumsy, Victor tends to have control over the Cosmo Crests and his favorite food is steak. He is Miyuki's sidekick. ; :Voiced by - Takayuki Sugou (JPN), Sonny Strait (ENG) ;Angus Dei (Lamb of God) :Voiced by - Ichiro Mizuki (JPN), Dan Green (ENG) Four Gospels *Matt *Mark *Luke *John Friendly / Rivalry Teams Japan Football Clubs 'Hamon FC' (Based on Tokyo 23 FC) *Bunta Hayakawa (2) *Hidemasa Imamura (3) *Jiro Kuchiki (4) *Manabu Muratagi (6) *Rentarou Sawada (7) *Tatsuya Yabe (8) *Eiichiro Tokuyama (coach) 'Seien Gamma' (based on Gamba Osaka) *Kazu Arimori (1) *Ayumu Chida (2) *Wataru Hirono (3) *Shou Matsutani (4) *Kentarou Uematsu (5) *Masaki Kasei (6) *Hiroaki Tokashiki (7) *Yataro Domon (8) *Daigo Natsume (9) *Rinsho Gamo (10) - captain *Ikko Natsume (11) *Hidemitsu Tachibana (coach) 'Yuusei AC' (based on AC Nagano Parceiro) *Atsushi Ogata (1) *Junya Nakamura (2) *Hikaru Wakai (3) *Naoya Kogure (4) *Kazuoki Niiyama (5) *Ryou Sakagami (6) *Yoshio Yamada (7) *Robert Hamamoto (8) *Shintarou Yuuki (9) - captain *Shinkichi Ayatsuji (10) *Kazuaki Chisaka (12) *Kumatarou Nogami (coach) 'Aotori Magnum' (based on ReinMeer Aomori FC) *Hideya Sakuraba (1) *Kengo Bessho (2) *Eishun Horie (3) *Isami Doi (4) *Kankuro Fujinaka (5) *Tsukasa Uragami (6) *Akira Hirai (7) *Gakuto Otsubo (8) *Satoru Kugimiya (9) *Leo Shishikura (10) (captain) *Takahisa Wakiya (11) *Yasutaka Kugimiya (coach) 'Hakuchuu Sentinel' (based on Sanfrecce Hiroshima) *Rei Ishimine (1) - captain *Yasushi Edamura (2) *Makio Furuya (3) *Chikao Hanabusa (4) *Michael Kuroki (5) *Tomoe Gouda (6) *Zentarou Ainara (7) *Daigoro Momoi (8) *Hiroto Rikimura (9) *Yukito Sumeragi (10) *Makito Sumeragi (11) *Noboru Shimoji (coach) 'Kinsame Justified' (based on Jubilo Iwata) *Masatomo Uzumaki (1) *Satsuki Taneda (2) *Makoto Izuhara (3) *Anri Katou (4) *Mitsuru Misumi (5) - captain *Ben Fujimori (6) *Ippei Fuuga (7) *Goushou Tozawa (8) *Junpei Hinata (9) *Hayate Ijuuin (10) *Kousaku Hosoo (11) *Satonari Kamei (coach) 'Shikoku Galahad' (based on Nagoya Grampus) *Keita Takumi (1) *Mahiro Naruse (2) *Azuma Ogura (3) *Shouma Karamatsu (4) *Riichi Kageyama (5) *Touka Yagami (6) *Shinji Mizukoshi (7) *Hozumi Hiiragi (8) *Reiji Sugaya (9) *Shion Asamiya (10) - captain *Yuzuma Ogura (11) *Hirotsugu Okayama (coach) 'Ginga Garnet' (based on Yokohama Flugels) *Shigeri Iijima (1) *Hiroya Minatozaki (2) *Kazuya Omori (3) *Mamoru Akizuki (4) *Junji Deguchi (5) *Nozomu Soga (6) *Shiryu Aoyagi (7) *Takeru Chinen (8) *Yusha Kizu (9) *Tenma Kizu (10) *Ren Onoue (11) - captain *Mikio Shibuki (Substitution, now played in F.C. Rikimaru) *Ichizo Sawachiro (coach) 'FC Rikimaru' (based on FC Ryukyu) Other Teams *'Kirishima Sable' *'Vulcan Shirogahara' *'Tatsumakichi Bolero' *'Kumatoki Sangria FC' *'Behemoth Akatatsumi' *'Homura Bishop SC' *'Viridian Midorikusa' *'Inami Viper' *'Versace Tekkyouin' *'Demeter Shonan' *'Highmore Chitach' *'Magnus Rekkyodan' FIFA World Cup Russia 2018 Guest Characters *KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *Uchu Sentai Kyuranger *Tsubasa Ozora (special guest) Crimson Territory Army Apocalypse are the main antagonists of the series. Their ultimate goal is destroying entire universe by stealing Chalice of Glory to take over both Planet Gloria and the Earth. Leaders ; / :Voiced by - Hiroki Shimowada (JAP), Greg Ayres (ENG) The supreme leader of the Apocalypse and the true antagonist of the series. The satanic being who wants to collect enough Mokushenergy to take over the Earth and entire universe. He revealed to be Argus, Aegle's older brother who once the prince of Planet Gloria. After destruction of Gloria and Aegle escaped as a child, Argus was kidnapped by the Apocalypse army and turned him into the supreme leader that made him believe that he betrayed his sister and the Gloria people. He possessing a handsome humanoid alien as he setting on Azazel's throne. Azazel is very loyalty to him and treated as a father-figure to him. But after losing Lord Azazel and his followers, Overlord personally battles the AceStrikers before being defeated by Miyuki as Merry Glorious-ACE. After his defeat, Argus finally reconciles with Aegle and decides to restore their home planet to its past glory with the aid of his sister and King Rodimus. ; :Voiced by - Hideaki Tezuka (JAP), William Frederick Knight (ENG) The demon lord of the Apocalypse and the primary antagonist of the series. A cruel and aggressive demon who seeks the Chalice of Glory and Super Electron Saints to end the entire universe. ; :Voiced by - Bin Shimada (JPN), Bryan Massey (ENG) The leader of Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. A influence-thirsty man who create the Haisha monsters with Cosmo Crests that corrupted into Haisha Crest. Horsemen of Apocalypse & Associates ; :Voiced by - Nobuyuki Hiyama (JPN), Justin Cook (ENG) One of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Arrogant, but loud-mouthed man wearing a death reaper cloak and carrying Death Scythe as the weapon. He is resemble Death, and riding on a pale horse. ; :Voiced by - Fuminori Komatsu (JPN), Ezra Weisz (ENG) One of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Skinny, but brained man who has loosely hair and carrying Famine Scale as the weapon. He is resemble Famine, and riding on a black horse. ; :Voiced by - Hitoshi Bifu (JPN), Travis Willingham (ENG) One of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. A hot-headed, but strong man who has muscle-build body and carrying War Blade as the weapon. He is resemble War, and riding on a red horse. ; :Voiced by - Show Hayami (JPN), Christopher Corey Smith (ENG) The leader of Four Horsemen and elite general of the Apocalypse. He is the stronger and so much crazy killing-machine that refers himself as "The Soccer Slayer". He absorbs many players from Japan league teams and worldwide teams to feeds off his master, Overlord. He is very loyal to Lord Azazel and often helping his followed horsemen into the fight. His army are Catastrophes, an elite footsoldiers that are stronger than three horsemen's Testament army and own his unique Haisha monsters calling Royal Haisha, which are not contain Cosmo Crests and often participates alongside into help him fighting AceStrikers. He wielding Conquest Bow as the range weapon that transforms into Conquest Sword as a combat weapon. He is resemble Conquest, and riding on a pure-white horse. ; :Voiced by - Masahiro Yamanaka (JPN), Andrew Love (ENG) The new leader of Four Horsemen and elite general of the Apocalypse who takes over after Kataktis' demise. He is the genius, beautiful, but sinister man who wishes to be more than anyone can do. He has red, long hair and wears the crown that resemble Conquest. He wielding Kataktis' Conquest Bow and own the A-Class Haisha monsters that are stronger than previous one. like Kataktis, He is resemble Conquest, and riding on a pale-white horse. ; :Voiced by - Itaru Yamamoto (JPN), Xander Mobus (ENG) The macho man who was hired by Ezekiel as a new Horsemen of Apocalypse. alongside Obadiah, he possessing the Haisha monster with both super strength and speed. ; :Voiced by - Koudai Sakai (JPN), Howard Wang (ENG) The charismatic, lustful young man who was hired by Ezekiel as a new Horsemen of Apocalypse. alongside Jeremiah, he possessing the Haisha monster with both super strength and speed. Grunts ; ; Haisha Squad The are a group of the mechaniloid monsters of the series. They are used by the Four Horsemen generals to destroy the FIFA World Cup in order to takes over the earth and planet Gloria. The (a corrupted Cosmo Crest) are used by those generals when they targets and throw the crest on the soccer player, who falls victim, to gathering enough energy called Mokushenergy (Apocalypse Energy) in order to feed on Azazeal's son. The generals than calls out of: Those who grabs the victory, turns into the hell! Let's go, Haisha Squad! to manipulating the victim's mind and turned into the monster. When the Haisha monsters are defeated, it says the phrase "I let you win! Victory!!", and turned back to normal. Once they are purified, Cybergeddon will use the Gigantic Ray to revive and enlarge them to giant size with his phrase "I don't accept your victories! Resurrection!". Each monster has possessing with any figure based on Underworld deities and/or figures. C-Class Haisha Monsters *'Orcus' (1) *'Gui' (2) *'Mantus' (3) *'Susanoo' (4) *'Mehen' (5) *'Charon' (6) *'Humbaba' (7) *'Erlik' (8) *'Veles' (9) *'Garmr' (10) *'Faceless Haisha' (11) B-Class Haisha Monsters *'Cerberus' (11) *'Oya' (13) *'Thoth' (14) *'Mania' (15) *'Shiryou' (16) *'Phobos' and Deimos (17) *'Yama' (18) A-Class Haisha Monsters *'Angra' and Manyu (21) *'Supay' (22) *'Sedna' (24) *'Shikome' (25) *'Mahuika' (26) *'Xibalba' (27) *'Gargoyle' (28) *'Baron Samedi' (29) S-Class Haisha Monsters *'Izanami' (32) *'Nosferatu' (33) *'Shesha' (34) *'Persephone' (35) *'Vanapagan' (36) *'Batarakala' (37) *'Jack-o'-Lantern' (38) Royal Class Haisha Monsters *'Niflheim' (12) *'Limbo' (19-20) *'Akaoni' (23) *'Jerebadia' (31) Supporting Characters ; :Voiced by - Toshihiki Seki (JPN), Josh Martin (ENG) Miyuki's homeroom teacher. ; :Voiced by - Satoshi Hino (JPN), Chris Cason (ENG) Miyuki and Ryoma's classmate and best friend. ; :Voiced by - Ryoutarou Okiayu (JPN), Crispin Freeman (ENG) The student council president of Hamon Academy and Itaru's classmate. ; :Voiced by - Akari Kito (JPN), Natalie Hoover (ENG) Miyuki's roommate and best friend. She also the member of Hamon FC team's cheerleading squad. ; :Voiced by - Rie Suegara (JPN), Mikaela Krantz (ENG) A bullying girl who enjoys tormenting other students. She becomes madly jealous when Miyuki begins very popular in class than her. ; :Voiced by - Kaori Nazuka (JPN), Anastasia Munoz (ENG) Ethan's elder sister and the president of a multinational sports fashion company Edidaz. In exchange for sponsoring the Hamon FC Team, she has the team members model her company's clothes. Initially, the deal was that they win Goseigahara Spring Cup. After suffering through the bragging of a rival company (who was sponsoring the Seien Gamma Team), Cathy continued to sponsor Hamon FC and created new jerseys for the team to wear for official matches. Minor Characters ; :Voiced by - Junji Majima (JPN), Mike McFarland (ENG) The soccer player from Kirishima Sable team who have failed on Physical Education. He become a victim of Thanaz. ; :Voiced by - Tomokazu Sugita (JPN), Ted Sroka (ENG) The captain and ace striker from Kirishima Sable team who have failed to focus on Ryoma Asamiya. He become a victim of Peina. ; :Voiced by - Daiki Hamano (JPN), Brad Hawkins (ENG) The the soccer player from Tatsumakichi Bolero team who forced to clean up the field as punishment by the coach. He become a victim of Peina. ; :Voiced by - Gakuto Kajiwara (JPN), Justin Cook (ENG) The soccer player from Kumatoki Sangria FC team who arguing with the captain over cooking sweet potato. He become a victim of Thanaz. ;Unnamed Behemoth Akatatsumi captain :Voiced by - Kentarou Itou (JPN), Justin Cook (ENG) The unnamed captain from Behemoth Akatatsumi team who easily scores two goals without Kakeru helping Hamon FC. He become a victim of Peina. ; :Voiced by - Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (JPN), Justin Pate (ENG) The captain of Homura Bishop SC team and master of chess who want to challenge Hamon FC in exchange to fight against his rival Itaru. He become a victim of Peina. ; :Voiced by - Takayuki Nakatsukasa (JPN), Kyle Jones (ENG) The player of Viridian Midorikusa who cause a big mistake and want to retired from his team. He become a victim of Peina. ; :Voiced by - Takuya Sato and Daisuke Ono (JPN), Ian Sinclair and Randy E. Aguebor (ENG) The pair of identical twins who're joins the fashion week for men as a sport models. They become a victim of Thanaz and Polemos. ; :Voiced by - himself (JPN), Tony Oliver (ENG) Often known simply as Kazu (nicknamed as King Kazu), is a Japanese footballer who plays as a forward. He played for the Japanese national team and was the first Japanese recipient of the Asian Player of the Year award in 1993, an award presented annually by the Asian Football Confederation. He become a victim of Peina. ; :Voiced by - Aoi Yuuki (JPN), Bryn Apprill (ENG) A little Russian girl who was found missing in the street by Miyuki and Rinsho, who are helped her in the search for her mother. Ezekiel kidnaps Olga and attacks them with a brand-new A-Class Haisha siblings Angra and Manyu. But the AceStrikers comes to save Olga from Ezekiel and Rinsho defeats Angra and Manyu with Touboe Rifle. After battle, Olga reunites with her mother and returns home. ; :Voiced by - Akari Hibino (JPN, TV) / Yuko Sanpei (movie), Jason Liebrecht (ENG) The main protagonist of the manga series Captain Tsubasa. Tsubasa is a prodigious association football player who dreams of winning the FIFA World Cup for Japan one day. The series follows Tsubasa's growth from primary school life in Japan, to other teams in other countries as well as Japan's national team. Tsubasa's usual position is midfielder but he sometimes plays as a forward, normally wearing jersey #10. He become a victim of Ezekiel. ; :Voiced by - Saori Hayami (JPN), Christine Marie Cabanos (ENG) Kakeru's classmate and girlfriend. She admires and respects Kakeru for his strength and courage but also for his maturity. Category:Characters Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker